moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Valeria Gorewalker
Strom|Row 2 title = Birth Age|Row 2 info = -7 L.C., December 10 Died age 27, (22 L.C.)|Row 3 title = Positions|Row 3 info = Knight of the Ebon Blade Former Knight of Stromgarde Former Champion of the Scourge ----|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = Grand Alliance * Stormwind Army(Formerly) (Formerly) ----|Row 5 title = Allegience|Row 5 info = Knight of the Ebon Blade Grand Alliance ----|Row 6 title = Status Alignment|Row 6 info = Chaotic Good}} "Even in death, I still serve to protect." Valeria Gorewalker is currently one of the many Knights of the Ebon Blade and apart of the Citrine Eagle, serving where ever she can within both organization. But formally she served under the Stormwind Army before finding her way to the Citrine Eagle, and for the longest time against her own will, the Armies of the Scourge. Having no knowledge who she was after she was raised to undeath and finally after the fall of the Lich King setting her will free, Valeria wanted to redeem herself for the terrible acts committed against Azeroth and her people, helping and protecting those who could not themselves, ready to die if need be. Physical Description ----Standing at 5'8 with piercing dull red eyes watching the world around her, Valeria always has a stoic impression on her face most times only breaking it if she's being spoken too, unless she is around friends then a grin can often be seen plastered on her face. Running across her pale face runs a scar she got before dying and being raised to undeath. One of the only few thing's that didn't change when she was brought back was her long red hair which is usually tied into a messy bun to try keep it out of her eyes during combat. Under her armor the same would be as her face, pale skin but unlike her face, beside the one scar, she is covered top to bottom with scars ranging from small cuts to almost brutal deep wounds which should of put her down years ago but she somehow still keeps going whether she wanted to or not is up for anyone to guess. Armor ---- Armored and armed to the teeth, she is never seen without her Saronite armor and her devastating rune blade Gorechild. Valeria's armor is made of primarily of Saronite as the main metal of choice, seeing as there is no need to try wearing anything else besides it. Like all Saronite equipment it gives far better protection from magical attacks and allowing blows from melee weapons to bounce off with more ease but still is able to feel the full blunt of the force behind the attack. Along side her armor, she wears a fearsome helmet covering most if not all of her face, besides the lower jaw part where she can detach it for easier communication, though this is only worn during any sort of mission. Along with the spikes that protrude from all sorts of area of her armor and the skulls hanging off her belt giving her a grim visage to help strike fear into her enemies where ever the knight may tread. Her gauntlets and boots are always covered in dried but just noticeable blood, if it's fresh blood from few days ago or few years old that's up to anyone to guess. Weapon and Magic ----Her great-sword cries out in a similar agony like her own soul, being twisted and forged into the weapon known as Gorechild. The blade always seem to be coated in a layer of blood from all the victims she claimed during the short time after she was risen to empower the blade even more. The whole outer shell is made from Saronite much like her armor but the old remains of the iron blade which the name has been long forgotten can still be seen in some spots almost giving it the look of it being entombed till the day it shatters. Along the blade runes are carved into it, when activated it glows either a eerie green or red depending on the rune, allowing Valeria to wield the powers of both Unholy and Blood, using it for all sorts of things from healing and defence to attacking the enemy. Her skill over the dark arts of Hemomancy is a sight to behold, using every swing of Gorechild to her advantage by siphoning blood to repair her own wounds in the middle of combat or even healing her allies if the need rises. Even if she needed, she could use her own blood to create shields for herself or allies using it to the fullest as she can depending how much blood is on the ground and around her. Like any other Death Knight she also wields Unholy, though to a lesser degree them most. Usually only used as a range offensive, striking from a distance or using it to shield and direct damage from her allies onto herself, shrugging the attack off in almost a instant due to her durability though over using it has lead to a few times almost falling into death's arms once more. Valeria is also known to empower her weapon, mixing both Blood and Unholy as one and causing it to become a devastating combination if the strike connects, cleaving what ever is in her path in two whether it's armor, flesh and bone. Though it doesn't come without a price, the attack is a double edge sword draining almost all her runes and herself included to do such a feat so is only used in extreme circumstances. Personality ----In a relax area Val tries to be as friendly as possible, having a care free type of personality always "trying" her best to be supportive when she's not in battle, as best as a Death Knight can try anyway. But during combat, Val is almost a new person. Cold and blunt, not scared to say what is on her mind nor for the feelings of others. Still recovering to this day from having her mind snapped when she was risen she is prone to snap at random for no reason, often loosing herself in a battle and refuses to retreat even if it means her own demise. History ----((WIP)) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Death Knights Category:Stromic Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Undead Category:Undead Scourge Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde